


I ragazzi sono tutti stupidi

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come reagiranno John e Sherlock ai primi batticuori della piccola Jane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ragazzi sono tutti stupidi

La colazione al 221B di Baker Street aveva assunto la forma di un rito.

John si alzava per primo e scendeva a preparare il tea ed apparecchiava la tavola.

Mentre l’acqua si scaldava, faceva la doccia, poi andava a svegliare Jane.

La figlia si appropriava del bagno, mentre John finiva di mettere in tavola quello che avrebbero mangiato ed andava a svegliare Sherlock.

Questa fase, alcune mattine, poteva rivelarsi veramente complicata.

Sherlock dormiva poco, da sempre, ma quando si addormentava diventava quasi impossibile svegliarlo.

John aveva adottato diverse tecniche, ma, chissà perché, se finiva per baciarlo, Sherlock apriva immediatamente gli occhi e cercava di riportare il dottore sotto le lenzuola.

John doveva lottare per qualche minuto per convincere il marito a lasciarlo andare ed ad alzarsi.

Quindi, si ritrovavano tutti e tre a tavola a fare colazione insieme.

Generalmente Sherlock spiluccava il cibo, sperando che John non si accorgesse che mangiava pochissimo e di evitare la solita ramanzina sulla necessità di nutrirsi correttamente.

Jane parlava dei suoi programmi per la giornata.

John sorvegliava che tutti avessero quello di cui avevano bisogno.

Queen inclusa.

Finita la colazione, sparecchiavano insieme, poi o John od Alex accompagnavano Jane a scuola.

Erano molto rare le occasioni in cui fosse Sherlock a portare la figlia di John a scuola.

Dopo alcuni piccoli “incidenti” con i genitori degli altri ragazzini, John aveva stabilito che fosse più saggio tenere Sherlock alla larga dai parenti dei compagni di scuola della figlia, a costo di fare i salti mortali.

Jane era perfettamente consapevole di questa cosa, quindi fu veramente strana la richiesta che fece quella mattina:

“Zio Sherlock, potresti portarmi tu a scuola?”

Sherlock alzò uno sguardo perplesso su Jane, ma fu John a chiedere:

“Perché?”

Jane alzò le spalle:

“Perché no?”

Jane stava cercando di non guardare il padre, ma sapeva perfettamente che la risposta non gli era piaciuta.

“Signorina, vorrei una risposta.” il tono di John era stato normale, ma Jane sapeva che sotto sotto c’era la pretesa di una risposta.

“Devo ripassare chimica e lui è più bravo di te od Alex.” biascicò Jane, masticando una fetta biscottata.

Sherlock sapeva che aveva mentito e sperò che John non se ne fosse accorto.

“Per la chimica che stai facendo tu, andiamo benissimo sia io che Alex. – ribatté il dottore, decisamente sempre più irritato – Jane Mary Watson, sai che non mi piacciono le bugie.”

Jane si fece tesa.

Il padre usava il suo nome completo solo quando la minaccia di una punizione era davvero vicina.

“Ho bisogno di una sua consulenza.” sbottò la ragazzina, fissando il padre negli occhi e sfidandolo a convincerla a dire di più.

Padre e figlia si fissarono negli occhi per qualche minuto.

Sherlock passava lo sguardo da uno all’altra, in attesa di capire cosa sarebbe accaduto.

“Sherlock, è un problema per te accompagnare Jane a scuola?” chiese, infine, John.

“No.” rispose subito Sherlock.

“Va bene. Ti accompagnerà Sherlock. Poi, voglio sapere tutto del ragazzo che ti piace.”

Jane aprì la bocca, ma capì che era assolutamente inutile negare.

Sorrise, perché, comunque, aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.

John si alzò da tavola, diede un bacio sulla testa alla figlia e portò la tazza nel lavandino.

Tornò verso il tavolo e diede un leggero bacio anche a Sherlock:

“Cerca di non provocare la terza guerra mondiale, va bene?”

“Cercherò.” sorrise Sherlock.

 

 

Una mezz’ora dopo, Sherlock e Jane erano davanti alla scuola della ragazzina.

Jane cercava di tenere il marito del padre lontano dai genitori.

Mettendosi davanti a lui, gli indicò, in modo discreto, un ragazzino moro che cercava disperatamente di non guardare dalla loro parte.

“Si chiama Paul Anderson. – bisbigliò Jane, come se fosse un segreto – Voglio sapere se gli piaccio.”

Sherlock sezionò il ragazzino per qualche secondo.

Tentava di dare un ordine a dei capelli neri ribelli che non volevano saperne di stare al loro posto, aveva gli occhi neri, stava sudando ed era visibilmente nervoso.

Guardava Jane cercando un pretesto per avvicinarsi, ma era intimorito dalla presenza di Sherlock.

“No. – sentenziò il consulente investigativo – Non gli piaci.”

Jane stava studiando l’espressione di Sherlock.

Gli sorrise, lo costrinse ad abbassarsi per dargli un bacio e lo salutò senza drammi:

“Grazie, zio Sherlock. Ci vediamo a casa.”

Sherlock si aspettava che Jane ci rimanesse male, ma lei sembrava tranquilla.

Leggermente perplesso, tornò a casa.

 

 

Era pomeriggio inoltrato.

Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona e stava meditando su un caso che gli aveva sottoposto Lestrade.

John stava leggendo il giornale.

Jane entrò in salotto sbattendo i libri sulla scrivania:

“I ragazzi sono proprio stupidi!” esclamò furibonda.

John sospirò, piegò il giornale e spostò la propria attenzione sulla figlia:

“Signorina, non si entra in casa in questo modo.” disse in tono severo.

Jane andò da lui e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte:

“Scusa papà, ma davvero … Paul è un vero stupido.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio.

Era veramente confuso dalla reazione tardiva di Jane:

“Ti ho detto stamattina che non gli interessi.” sottolineò in tono brusco.

Jane sbuffò, facendo un gesto con la mano, come se volesse cacciare un insetto fastidioso:

“Oh, ma hai chiaramente mentito! – esclamò con sicurezza – Negli occhi avevi lo stesso sguardo che hai quando la signora Peel parla con papà.”

John si portò una mano davanti alla bocca per tentare di celare la risata che gli stava nascendo dal profondo del cuore.

“Io non ho strani sguardi mentre tuo padre parla con le persone.” ribatté Sherlock, gelido.

“Certo che li hai, zio Sherlock! – insisté Jane – Quando papà parla con la signora Peel, tu fai quello sguardo che sembra dire ‘se quella smorfiosa non la smette di parlare e ridere con John le taglio la lingua’. Se poi la signora Peel osa appena sfiorare papà, il tuo sguardo si trasforma all’istante in un ‘ora la uccido e la faccio sciogliere nell’acido’.”

John iniziò a tossire convulsamente.

Sia Jane che Sherlock lo fissarono preoccupati:

“Sto bene. – riuscì a dire senza soffocare – Sto bene. Mi è andata di traverso della saliva.”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi perché aveva capito immediatamente che John mentiva.

Il caro marito stava soffocando una risata perché lui, il migliore consulente investigativo del mondo, era stato smascherato da una ragazzina di undici anni.

Sherlock fulminò John con lo sguardo:

“Penso che tu riesca ad arrivare a prenderti un bicchiere d’acqua anche da solo, vero?” il tono di Sherlock era veramente offeso.

Jane si era già precipitata in cucina ed era tornata dal padre con dell’acqua.

“Grazie tesoro. – disse John, dopo aver bevuto – Sei stata veramente gentile. A differenza di qualcun altro.”

Sherlock non rispose alla provocazione, ma mise un broncio da uomo oltraggiato, che fece sorridere John.

Jane non capiva cosa avesse detto di male, ma tornò a parlare con il padre del suo problema:

“Dopo aver avuto la conferma da zio Sherlock che gli piaccio, ho avvicinato Paul e gli ho fatto capire che mi sarebbe piaciuto che fossimo andati insieme a vedere il terzo film della trilogia dello “Hobbit”. Sai che lo fanno in versione integrale, solo domenica, in quel meraviglioso cinema che ha quel 3D stupendo ed il miglior sonoro di tutta Londra. E sai cosa ha fatto quello stupido?”

La domanda di Jane doveva essere solo retorica, ma John rispose ugualmente:

“Ha detto che gli dispiaceva tanto, ma che aveva un altro impegno e che non poteva venire con te.”

Jane alzò le braccia esasperata:

“Giusto! – sbottò – Dato che gli piaccio, perché non ha colto l’occasione e non ha accettato di venire al cinema con me?”

John sorrise alla figlia e le indicò di sedere:

“Tesoro, devi capire una cosa. – esordì in tono dolce – I ragazzi della tua età sembrano così spavaldi e sicuri di sé, ma, in realtà, sono terrorizzati dalle ragazze, soprattutto se prendono l’iniziativa, come hai fatto tu.”

Jane fissò il padre perplessa:

“Gli ho solo proposto di andare al cinema insieme, non di sposarlo.”

“Certo, lo so. – ribatté John – Però hai fatto la prima mossa, mentre Paul avrebbe voluto essere lui a farla per primo. Vedrai che capirà di avere sbagliato e ti inviterà ad andare al cinema con lui molto presto.”

Jane diede un bacio al padre sulla fronte:

“Vedremo. Vado a fare i compiti.”

 

 

John e Sherlock rimasero da soli nel salotto.

John riprese il giornale e lo aprì di nuovo alla pagina che stava leggendo quando Jane era entrata.

“Non dovresti incoraggiarla.” Sibilò Sherlock in tono arrabbiato.

“Non ti preoccupare. – ribatté John in tono tranquillo – Le cotte, all’età di Jane, sono per lo più brevi, passeggere ed indolore. Vedrai che tra qualche giorno tornerà a casa perdutamente innamorata di un altro compagno.”

“Non ha senso.” Borbottò Sherlock.

“È una cosa normale per i ragazzini in cerca di una loro identità e di gusti loro. – disse John alzando le spalle – In questo modo, potrà riconoscere la persona giusta con cui condividere la vita, quando la troverà.”

“Non permetterò mai che qualcuno che si chiami Anderson entri a far parte della nostra famiglia.” Ringhiò Sherlock.

John ripiegò il giornale:

“Vogliamo parlare della signora Peel?” chiese, cercando di celare un sorriso.

“Non penserai che Jane avesse ragione!” sbottò Sherlock offeso.

“Jane è cresciuta imparando da te ad affinare le proprie capacità di osservazione. – ribatté John – Quindi, sì, penso che abbia ragione.”

“Quella donna approfitta di ogni occasione che trova per toccarti! – esplose, finalmente, Sherlock – Che motivo ha di metterti sempre la mano sul polso o sulla spalla. Si riesce a parlare con qualcuno anche senza arrivare al contatto fisico.”

“Sei davvero geloso di Jenny?” chiese sorpreso John.

Sherlock si alzò di scatto, puntandogli contro un dito, in un gesto di rabbia:

“La chiami anche per nome!”

John si alzò, circondò il corpo di Sherlock con le braccia e lo baciò.

Fu un bacio dolce, delicato e prolungato, che Sherlock ricambiò con trasporto.

“Mi piaci quando fai il geloso. – bisbigliò John a pochi millimetri dalle labbra di Sherlock – Però dovresti indirizzare la tua gelosia un po’ meglio. Jenny è lesbica.”

Sherlock si diede mentalmente dello stupido per non averlo capito e riprese a baciare John.

 

 

Alcuni giorni dopo, Jane tornò a casa elettrizzata ed iniziò a parlare al padre di un nuovo compagno di scuola, appena arrivato dall’Australia, con il suo accento buffo ed i suoi occhi azzurri meravigliosi.

John stava ascoltando la figlia e fece un sorriso a Sherlock che significava:

“Visto? Paul Anderson è già stato dimenticato.”

Sherlock spedì un messaggio a Mycroft con il nome e cognome del nuovo ragazzino su cui prendere informazioni.

Jane era andata a fare i compiti e John aveva notato la mossa di Sherlock:

“Tu e Mycroft sapete che finirete per indagare su un nuovo ragazzino ogni settimana, vero? – chiese con un sospiro – Non vi sembra di essere esagerati?”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle:

“Queste ricerche sono un ottimo allenamento per gli uomini di Mycroft. – rispose serafico – È più difficile farsi dire qualcosa da un adolescente che da un criminale incallito! I ragazzi sanno mantenere i loro segreti molto meglio di certi diplomatici.”

John fece spallucce:

“Contenti voi.”

Jane tornò in salotto:

“Papà, posso andare al cinema con Beth?”

“Siete solo voi due?” chiese John, fissando la figlia.

“Certo.” Rispose subito Jane.

John continuò a fissarla senza dire nulla.

“Ed un paio di altre … altri ragazzi.” Si corresse Jane.

“Chi vi accompagna?” domandò ancora John.

“Il padre di Beth.” Rispose Jane.

“Ora lo chiamo per accordarci su chi vi venga a prendere e quando.” Ribatté John, prendendo il cellulare.

Jane incrociò le braccia, mettendo il broncio:

“Non siamo bambini! – sbottò – Non abbiamo più bisogno della baby sitter!”

John fissò ancora la figlia che sbuffò, prendendo il proprio cellulare:

“Ciao Beth, è andata male. – mormorò Jane andando verso la sua stanza – Mio padre mi ha scoperta subito … Non sarebbero venuti? E perché? … Hanno avuto paura di mio padre?! … Non ci posso credere, i ragazzi sono veramente tutti stupidi.”


End file.
